Frozen in Time
by ithil quessir jedi
Summary: What if anakin wasn't Darth Vader, someone else was. I am horrible with summaries.
1. the dream

Setting: AU a month after ROTJ. Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Leia, Mara, Han, etc.  
  
Summary: what if it wasn't Anakin who was darth vader. What if it was someone else. I'm horrible at summaries. Please r&r.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the star wars characters, they are the property of George Lucas. Any original characters(if I make any hehe) are mine.  
  
  
  
It was night. The only jedi Luke Skywalker was lying in bed asleep. In the room next to him his twin sister Leia Skywalker was doing the same, though they were both dreaming about the same thing:  
  
Stale white hallways, like a maze. Finally at the end of one hall was a large metal door. As the twins walked towards it the door started to open. They felt freezing cold air wash over them. They were both frightened and tried to turn around and leave, but something was compelling them to keep walking. They finally reached the door and went inside. It was terribly cold inside, but they kept moving further in, as if in a trance. It was a large room with a control area infront of a large cylinder of ice. When they looked closely they saw something in it...  
  
Luke and Leia both sat straight up drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Both jumped out of their beds and ran into the common room, knowing the other one would be there. Luke was the first to talk, " I just had the strangest dream!" he exclaimed. "me too. It must have been a vision of some kind if we both saw it." " But what was that thing in the capsule of ice", Luke wanted to know, " it looked almost like a human!" " I don't know what it was, but I'm dead tired, we should think about it in the morning when our minds are clear" And they departed once again to retire for the night, both wondering who that mysterious person could be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Luke and Leia whent into the kitchen and found Han Solo and Mara Jade already in there cooking breakfast. "good morning you two, you slept late today", Mara said cheerfully. "whats wrong?" she said, seeing the worried look on their faces. "well... Leia and I both had an.interesting dream last night that we think may have been a vision", Luke explained. This got Mara's full attention, " tell me everything".  
  
So the two twins explained their vision as best they could, and Mara got a bit uneasy. "well, I think you two may have really had a vision. When I was working for Palpatine, he told me about a secret base he would go to every now and then. He mentioned something about a cryogenically freezing facility was there. Actually he gave me the records and how to get there so that they would not be lost. I can go find them" "yes please do", said Luke, " there is something about this lab that the force wants us to know about". But what! He thought. About an hour later Mara found the holovid of Palpatine. Everyone gathered around it. ".I am leaving this to the next generations of the sith lords, so that they may know the secrets of freezing humans, a method never before used and risky if you do not do it right. First of all you need to know where the base is. The laboratory is on Coruscant approximately 180 degrees longitude and 30 degrees latitude: the coldest spot on the planet. When you get there, there will be instructions on freezing and unfreezing effectively. I will warn you though, you Must be careful. If the prisoner that is held cative there escapes, then it is the end of the sith." And with that the holovid turned off and left everyone stunned. Finally Luke broke the silence," I think we should go there, and see who this prisoner is. If the force wants us to go so badly then there must be a good reasonto go there. I say we go straight away". They all agreed and quickly went to pack for the journey across the galaxy.  
  
  
  
Five hours later they were boarding the Millenium Falcon. Everyone seemed eager to go, even Chewbacca, all except Han. " why do we have to go!?" he complained to Leia, was loading her bags into the cargo room. " because the force tells me I should go there, that there is something important about to happen. And nothing you do will stop me or Luke from going there, so you might as well be of help and strap into the pilot's seat." And with that she walked off and the former smuggler sighed and walked to the cockpit. Less than ten minutes later they were in space and then in hyperspace. "it will take about a day to get to Coruscant, kids, so I suggest you make yourselves comfortable," Han announced as he came into the lounge room and plopped down into a vacant seat. " Mara, do you have any idea who this 'captive' is?" he asked. "No, I have no idea who this is. I just hope that he isn't hostile when we geet him out. if we get him out" she corrected herself.  
  
The next day when they came out of hyperspace they were at the former capital of the galaxy, Coruscant. Luke and Leia, who had never been there, gasped in awe, but Mara, Chewie, and Han just looked at their computer, finding the area they would be going to according to Palpatine. About half and hour everyone was suited up and outside and the below freezing temperatures, about 100 feet infront of a great stone building. They found that the doors were locked, but that didn't matter, Luke just whipped out his lightsaber and easily tore down the door. When they entered all they could see was white, everything was white. Luke and Leia lead them through the corridors, using the force to guide them to their destination. They finally got to a hall to see a large metal door standing menacingly at the end of the hallway. They walked in and were immediately enveloped by cold air, just like in their vision, and, just like before, there was the cylinder of ice with the shape of a human inside of it.they walked right up to it to see who the person was. He looked very young, maybe nineteen or twenty, and had short blonde hair. For a split second Luke thought that he felt a likeness between them, but he quickly pushed the thought aside, it can't be him, my father died before my own eyes. In leia's point of view, he was very handsome, except for that strange braid he has and the clothes he wore, they were drak brown and leather.  
  
Luke walked fully around the prison of ice when a tiny inscription caught his eyes, when he looked closer he almost screamed, because the writing said, " in this prison is jedi padawan Anakin Skywalker, captured at the age of nineteen in human years by the sith master, Darth Sideous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
well do you guys like it so far, if I get at least 2 reviews, then I will do the next chapter. If you have any suggestions on how if could maybe improve the story, please tell me, this is my first fanfiction. Thankyou 


	2. Corusant

Ok thanks to those who sent me reviews I appreciate it. Lets get on with the story!! Thoughts are in 'these things'.  
  
  
  
" I don't believe it!! If Anakin is in here, then who was Darth Vader?!" Luke was now pacing around the room while Leia, Mara, Han, and Chewie stared at the inscription in disbelief.  
  
"Well if we can find a way to get him out then hopefully he will tell us; didn't that holocron of sideous say that there were instructions for operating this thing?" Mara said, once she stopped staring at the human that was supposedly Anakin. Leia, Han, and Chewie did not seem happy that the guy was was sopposed to be Darth Vader. "How do we know this guy is not also evil!!" Han exclaimed. "For all we know this could all be a trap, I say we just leave him there."  
  
"No, I think we should free him, if he really is evil, he can't be too hard to defeat", Luke argued.  
  
"Fine, what ever, if he so much as looks at me evilly I'm taking him down."  
  
"Hey, I found the instructions!" Mara yelled looking at the panel of switches and buttons in front of Anakin.  
  
Everyone came over there straight away and crowded around her. "Ok first of all it says that you push this button at the same time as you flip this switch". She pointed at the small blue button and switch, then pushed them at the same time. They all looked up at the block of ice in front of them. It had already started the melting process and would probably take only a few minutes to fully melt.  
  
"It says also that after he is out of the ice to take this", Leia pointed to a small needle with blue liquid, "and inject one fourth and ONLY one fourth of it into him. I guess it wakes him up or something."  
  
By this time the ice was fully melted and Anakin had collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Luke walked over to him and picked up his hand, which was of course ice- cold. "Alright guys give me the needle." He said after a few moments, not quite sure if he was having a dream or not. He took the needle and injected ¼ of it into his(very young) father's arm.  
  
  
  
'Cold! Everything is so cold, where am I? How long have I been here!?' Anakin was thinking this as he inhaled his first breath in over twenty years. After a few minutes he opened his bright blue eyes and everything was blurry. He tried to move, but he was so stiff, and so sore; and so cold. 'what happened! Why do I feel like this!' He started panicking and trying to sit up, but two pairs of strong arms held him down tightly. "Get.. off me!" he gasped as he blinked away the blurriness. He saw a pair of bright blue eyes, 'so much like mine', and a mass of brown fur. He started struggling more and used a force push to get them off of him. They were flung back a few feet as Anakin struggled to his feet. After a few seconds he was off, but only after a few he was on the floor again, this time with three people pinning him down. 'what's going on!!' he thought wildly as he struggled uselessly to get up again. A few moments later he was out of breath and struggling to breathe since his lungs weren't used to breathing anymore. Then he realized something, he couldn't feel Obi-wan , or Yoda, or anyone else he knew for that matter. Then he felt the people that were holding him lessen their grip on him, and he relaxed somewhat. He also felt that he was shaking visibly. 'Deep breaths.just calm down, I'll be fine'  
  
He tried to sit up again and found that the people let him. He looked around at his surroundings and found that he was in a freezing cold room made of some kind of metal. And also that the two people who he had flung were a man that looked a few years older than him and a huge wookie. The others were two women and another man that had a blaster in hand.  
  
The man who had he had first seen walked over and knelt down beside him. "where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"my name is Luke, and we just freed you." The man pointed at the place where the ice had been."  
  
Then a wave of memories washed over him like a tidal wave: him being mad at his master and going downtown Coruscant alone; two sith and a fearsome battle taking place; him being captured; everything turning cold; then total blackness.; and padme. At the last memory intense sadness came over him and he to cry.  
  
Luke had not expected to see Anakin cry, and apparently, neither did any of the others. After a few minutes Anakin stopped crying and pulled himself together.  
  
"so, who are the others?" Anakin said, still looking at the ground, not making eye contact. "and how do I know you are friendly. And where is Obi- wan and the council members! I cannot feel them at all! How long have I been in there?", he motioned to the large puddle of water.  
  
" we will answer your questions later when we are safe and on the ship," Mara spoke up, " for now we should be going."  
  
Luke helped Anakin up and put his cloak on Anakin's soaked and shivering form. Then everyone quickly made their way to the Millennium Falcon, with a few stops on the way so that Anakin could catch his breath, still not used to breathing again.  
  
Ok that's the second chapter!! I hope you guys like it. And I hope I get some reviews. Ta ta for now. 


End file.
